


Jounin Boyfriends Series

by Soulmateshinki



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon Compliant, Different episodes in the life of your favorite jounin couple, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, SasuNaru - Freeform, Smut, So very explicit, i cant believe i wrote this, these two being the sweetest boyfriends/fiances will end me, will continue updating with new ficlets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-11-19 23:51:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11324301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulmateshinki/pseuds/Soulmateshinki
Summary: Author: milkshake-fairy.tumblr.com*A series of ficlets featuring Sasuke and Naruto after chapter 698, when they're Jounins*Chapter 1: Reckless - “I know exactly why I put this ring on your finger. Do you know why you accepted it?”Chapter 2: Strangers - “What would your boyfriend say if he knew you were flirting with some random stranger in some sleazy pub instead of going home?”Chapter 3: Birthday Cake - "Across his stomach, written in caramel, are the words “Happy Birthday, Sasuke”, and on top of that, in the middle of his chest, drawn in chocolate syrup, cream, and red icing, is the Uchiha fan.”





	1. Reckless

**Author's Note:**

> *I always find glaring grammatical errors after i post fics so im sorry in advance for them
> 
> *Also Sasuke's arm is healed :D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I know exactly why I put this ring on your finger. Do you know why you accepted it?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Like I said before, I don't consider anything after chapter 698 as canon. This story is set when they're both in their early twenties.

Naruto can almost physically see the waves of anger rolling off his fiancé as they both make there way toward their apartment. The evening sky is a disarray of various hues of pinks, purples, and blues as Naruto trails after Sasuke, the latter visibly upset, frowning, hands shoved in his pockets as he walks quickly towards their home. They had just gotten back from a week long mission with Sakura and Sai, half of which consisted of the other two watching Naruto and Sasuke repeatedly getting into arguments, each exponentially harsher than the one before.

By the time they had made it back to Konoha, Sai and Sakura had gladly departed as soon as possible, leaving Naruto to deal with Sasuke’s abysmal mood. Naruto sighs, stretching his arms over his head and looking up at the beautiful sky as he follows after his partner.

The problem was that Sasuke needed to trust him more, be more confident in Naruto’s abilities and his intelligence. Sure, he may not be the sharpest tool in the shed, but Naruto wasn't an idiot either. As a jounin, he’d fine-tuned his skills and had enough experience to be a very capable and powerful young ninja, perhaps one of the greatest in history. Naruto is confident in himself, so why couldn't Sasuke be as well? After all that they’ve been through, everything they’ve fought and won against, why did Sasuke still doubt him? In all honesty, the thought confused Naruto more than it hurt him.

“You have the keys?” Naruto watches as Sasuke starts climbing the stairs to their apartment.

“Hn.”

He’s never been a man of many words, but since their last argument, Sasuke’s vocabulary had been noticeably reduced, the infamous “hn” making up most of his speech, especially when talking to Naruto.

The argument happened right after they had defeated a particularly menacing enemy ninja. Yes, truthfully, Naruto had been a bit reckless, taking a few fairly dangerous risks here and there, but that was just his way of fighting, taking chances if needed, giving it his all every single time. Sasuke had yelled at him afterwards, gotten so angry as Sakura helped heal a huge gash across Naruto’s bicep that he set a sizable distance between himself and the other three the rest of their way back to Konoha in an attempt to cool off. Obviously, it hadn’t worked. Naruto closes the apartment door behind him, watching Sasuke take of his shoes, a scowl still darkening his featuring.

He sighs deeply and leans back on the door. “Why can you not just trust me?”

Sasuke pauses and then slowly looks up at him. “What?”

“I get it. I was reckless. I deviated from the plan slightly, but I knew what I was doing. I knew that I could beat him.” He toes of his own shoes, Sasuke still glaring at him. “I’m gonna be the next Hokage, Sasuke. I know what I’m doing and what I’m capable of. There’s no point in getting unnecessarily angry over small things like this.”

Sasuke stands up, face almost blank but eyes burning fiercely, “Right, future Hokage-sama, pardon me for getting in your way.” His voice is low and venomous.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Nothing. I’m done dealing with morons like you.” He turns to leave, but Naruto grabs his elbow, jerking him around to face him.

“Why the fuck did you ask me to marry you then, bastard? What’s the point of getting married if you don’t want to deal with me?”

The words had barely left Naruto’s mouth before he hears a loud bang, feeling air rush past his cheek as Sasuke punches the door that Naruto had been leaning on, fist resting a few inches beside Naruto’s head. He leans in closer and Naruto flattens himself against the door, holding Sasuke’s fiery gaze.

Sasuke lifts up Naruto’s left hand with the hand that isn't balled in a fist against the door and turns it as he brings it in front of the blond’s face. The engagement band is shining on Naruto’s ring finger and he tears his eye’s away from Sasuke’s to look at it.

“I know _exactly_ why I put this on your finger. Do _you_ know why you accepted it?”

Sasuke’s dark eyes are boring into Naruto’s, long lashes casting shadows on his cheeks, watching as Naruto tries to figure out what to say.

“Becau—”

“We’re a _team_ , Naruto. You and I are a team. In life. In everything. We’re supposed to depend on each other. This isn’t about me not trusting you. I _know_ how strong you are.” He lets go of Naruto’s hand and rests his palm against the door, leaning in even closer.

“I know how good of a ninja you are, how powerful you are, but that's irrelevant. That is not what this is about. What you have to realize, dobe, is that you have a family now.” Sasuke watches as Naruto’s blue eyes widen, almost loosing himself in the azure hue.

“That means you aren’t allowed to take risks on a whim regardless of how sure of yourself you think you are. It means that you don't get to take these stupid chances with your life because your life isn’t just yours anymore.” He’d been trying to keep his voice hard and steady, but Sasuke can feel his emotions starting to seep into his words as he stares at the most precious person in his life. He’s leaned in so close that Naruto’s face is only a few inches from his own.

“It means, usuratonkachi, that you aren’t _fucking_ allowed to die without me.”

Suddenly, Naruto’s lips are crashing into Sasuke’s, his body slamming into the other, pushing the latter back a few steps. He catches himself and pins Naruto back on the door, opening his mouth to the blond’s kisses, licking past Naruto’s lips, roaming into his mouth, tongues moving together.

The familiar scent, taste, feel, Sasuke can’t get enough. He breaks the kiss and licks Naruto’s lips again before leaving open mouth kisses down his chin, trailing down to his collar bone before running his his tongue back up Naruto’s neck and biting along his jaw, one hand slipping into the back Naruto’s pants and gripping his butt while the other slides under his shirt. All the pent up emotions, anger, frustration, fear, and love, finally crashing through him, leaving Sasuke with an overwhelming need to devour, to take, and indulge in his lust. Naruto seems to be mirroring his thoughts as he pulls Sasuke up by his hair for another kiss, all tongues and teeth, as he grinds roughly into his fiancé.

“Sasuke,” Naruto all but moans, voice dripping with desire. He pulls at Sasuke’s clothes, sucking a hickey onto his neck, fingers twisting in his hair.

Sasuke steps back for a moment, slipping off his jounin vest and pulling off the the black shirt underneath while Naruto does the same before Sasuke’s on him again, licking his shoulder then biting down on it as Naruto whines.

They kiss, Naruto just licking into Sasuke’s mouth, uncoordinated, lewd, mirroring Sasuke’s desperation. Sasuke pulls away from Naruto and bends to lap at one of Naruto’s nipples before rolling it gently between his teeth. He can feel Naruto’s fingers gripping his shoulders, fingers digging into the skin as his breathing becomes more ragged. Sasuke drops down on his knees, tugging down Naruto’s pants to reveal his underwear, a clear outline of his dick visible as it strain against the fabric. Leaning forward, Sasuke grazes his teeth over Naruto’s clothed cock before sucking on it, laving it with his tongue over the underwear.

“Sas—ah please,” Naruto breaths out, impatient, hips gently bucking.

Sasuke pulls down the underwear running the tip of nose down Naruto’s happy trail before burying his nose in the coarse golden hair at his groin, taking in the familiar scent as his hand strokes Naruto’s cock, wet with precum.

He moves to run the flat of his tongue up the shaft of Naruto’s cock before moving lower to lick the balls then take them into his mouth, suckling gently. Naruto’s moans, fingers tightening on Sasuke’s hair as his engorged cock dribbles more precum.

Sasuke guides one Naruto’s legs over his body, resting the back of his thigh on Sasuke’s shoulder. He pulls back, holding the back of Naruto’s other thigh and stands up straight, sliding Naruto up the door while he lifts Naruto’s thigh to rest on Sasuke’s other shoulder, having Naruto now sitting frontwards on his shoulders, the blond’s back leaning against the door, Sasuke’s face right in front of his crotch.

Naruto chokes on his own spit as Sasuke takes his entire length into the warmth of his mouth, hollowing out his cheeks to suck deeply, licking at the sensitive head.

“Sasuke! AH—ah,” he’s panting, trying to breath, dizzy with arousal, every part of him burning as his fiancé continues sucking. Suddenly Sasuke’s hand is in front of his face, two long, slender fingers pushing on Naruto’s lips. Naruto takes them in his mouth, moaning as he swirls his tongue around the digits, sucks on them as he hears his own wanton moans. His dick is buried deep in Sasuke’s mouth, reaching into his throat, and he whines as Sasuke hums, the muscles of his throat vibrating around the tip of Naruto’s length. Saliva rolls down the corner of Naruto’s mouth as Sasuke retracts his fingers, lowing his hand.

Naruto gasps as he feels his fiancé pushing against his entrance, rubbing the puckered flesh before slowly sliding in a finger all the way. He takes it out half way before pushing it back in again, thrusting the digit into him repeatedly.

“Uhhnn Sasuke go—ah uhhh _fuck_!” Pleasure sears through Naruto’s body as Susuke curls his finger slightly. He slips in a second finger and continues the thrusts, stretching out the muscles as he scissors his fingers in between the thrusts, mouth still busy with Naruto’s member.

He curls his fingers once more, sucking hard on Naruto’s cock and suddenly the blond is coming, crying out his name once more, voice high with arousal. Sasuke swallows the spurts of cum filling his mouth, feeling Naruto’s thighs quiver against the sides of his face. When he finishes his orgasm, he leans back on the door, fingers loosely tangled in Sasuke’s hair, trying to catch his breath.

Sasuke slowly slides Naruto off his shoulder, bringing him back down before Naruto’s legs wrap around his waist as Sasuke holds him up by his upper thighs. Naruto leans forward for a sloppy kiss, skin flushed red, pupils dilated.

Pinning the boy in his arms between the door and his torso, Sasuke uses one hand to fish out a packet of lube from his wallet before tugging off his pants and underwear, his cock now throbbing painfully with need. He hands the packet to Naruto, who rips it open and covers Sasuke’s length with lubrication, his forehead resting against Sasuke’s, still trying to breath properly. Sasuke lines his dick against Naruto’s entrance.

“Can I?” He mumbles into Naruto’s ears, voice low and rough with need.

“Yes,” Naruto sighs into Sasuke’s neck.

He slides slowly into Naruto’s heat, spreading Naruto open with his hands then begins a steady pace of thrusting. Naruto is pressing wet kisses all along Sasuke’s neck and jaw, thighs squeezing around Sasuke’s waist, hands scratching at his back.

“Sasuke, Sasuke, uhhhnn _Sasuke_ …” His lover’s name pours out in whines, moans, and gasps from Naruto’s mouth as Sasuke thrusts into him with increasing speed, filling him with warmth and heat, knotting his stomach with an impending need for release.

“Naruto,” Sasuke grunts, picking up his pace, going even faster. He capture’s Narutos lips in an open mouthed kiss, lips slick with saliva, sucking on Naruto’s tongue.

“Mmm I—ah I love you! Love you,” Naruto gasps out, and Sasuke reaches his climax, hips moving erratically as his orgasm crashes through him. He watches in a sated daze as Naruto shakes through his own orgasm right afterwards and slumps in his arms, head falling into Sasuke’s shoulder as Sasuke pulls out of him.

He can barely feel his legs, body drained, drenched in a thick sheen of sweat and sticking to Naruto’s, but Sasuke wills himself to walk to the bedroom, and drop Naruto gently on the bed, spooning behind him. He kisses the back of Naruto’s neck and pulls him tighter against his body, despite how hot he feels.

“We need to take a bath.” Naruto feels Sasuke's lips against the shell of his ears

“Shut up and sleep, bastard.”

He knows Sasuke’s right. They’re both covered in sweat and body fluids, but there’s no way he’s leaving the bed and Sasuke’s arms at the moment. His mind vaguely wanders to their earlier conversation as he feels his fiancé nuzzle into his neck.

Sasuke had been scared of losing him, afraid that after being torn away from so many loved ones, he’d have to see Naruto leave him as well. Naruto felt his heart clench. Sasuke didn’t fave a family, nor was he ever very good at making friends or connecting with others. Naruto was his best friend, lover, his one and only, and, now, his family. It must be so terrifying, so painful, for Sasuke to think about losing him.

Naruto takes Sasuke’s left hand and places a kiss over the engagement band on his finger.

“Hey.”

“What?”

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry for being so reckless and not thinking about my responsibilities to my family. I’ll do better, I promise” He turns and grins at his fiancé, holding up his own engagement ring in front of Sasuke’s face, “And I know why accepted this. It’s because I love you, more than anyone and anything in this world, so you better not fucking die without me either, bastard!”

A slow smile spreads over Sasuke's face before he leans down to kiss his future husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments very welcome! :D


	2. Strangers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What would your boyfriend say if he knew you were flirting with some random stranger in some sleazy pub instead of going home?”

Sasuke walks into a cramped pub in the middle of the small yet bustling village he had decided to stop and spend the night in before heading back to Konoha the following morning. The place is packed with people, most of whom are drunk, loud noisy banter filling the air, along with the stench of alcohol mixed with sweat. It’s hot, the lack of air-conditioning coupled with the large number of bodies in the room as well as the thick haze of cigarette smoke shrouding the area making it slightly difficult to breath. Eyes roaming around the pub, Sasuke spots a young man sitting alone in a booth at the corner. He heads towards the booth, watching as a waitress sets a plate of dumplings in front of the man. He has golden blond hair that curls at his nape and lightly tanned skin, wearing a burnt orange t-shirt and black joggers. 

“Excuse me. Is this seat taken? There’s no where else to sit.” 

The blond quickly looks up at Sasuke, and the latter stares into clear blue eyes that are framed by long dark lashes. He’s handsome, with well defined features, and fit, his thin shirt giving away the toned body underneath. Subjectively, he’s the most attractive person Sasuke had ever seen. 

The man blinks up at him for a few moments, eyes wide, before smiling slowly and shaking his head. “No. Go ahead.” He motions for Sasuke to sit on the opposite side of the booth.

“I’m sorry, but have we met before?” He asks as Sasuke sits down. 

“I definitely would have remembered those eyes.” Sasuke smirks as the man in front of him looks down, the smile on his face growing wider. 

“Oh,” he laughs,”I’m Naruto Uzumaki and you are...?”

“Sasuke Uchiha.”

Naruto raises one eyebrow, taking in Sasuke’s green vest and forehead protector as he chews on a meat bun. “You’re part of the shinobi. What are you doing here?”

“On my way back from a mission. Thought I’d rest here for the night.” 

“Yeah? You should go get a hotel room and rest then.” Naruto finishes the bun in his hand and takes a drink from his bottle of soda. 

“Are you drinking soda in a pub?” 

“Oi, who says you can’t have soda at a pub? Beer tastes like shit anyway.” Sasuke smiles as the blond furrow his brows.

“Oh? I thought maybe you weren’t allowed yet.”

“I’m 22, bastard, and what are you doing in a pub? You aren’t even eating or drinking anything.” 

“I’m thirsty, but I don’t think beer’s gonna cut it for me.” He reaches over and wipes sauce away from the corner of Naruto’s mouth with his thumb before bringing the finger into his own mouth.

Ears and cheek tinted a light pink, Naruto stares at him. “I have a boyfriend.” 

“But you’re here all alone at almost two in the morning?”

“Yeah, well, he’s been busy. I haven't seen him in almost three weeks, actually.” A sullen expression falls over Naruto’s face, and Sasuke leans forwards, reaching out again to lift the up blond’s chin. 

“Sounds like an asshole. Why are you dating him?” 

Naruto shrugs, lips lifting in a small smile. “Because I love him.”

Sasuke’s thumb grazes lightly over Naruto’s lower lip, “I don’t think he deserves you.”

“Yes he does. He can be an ass sometimes, but he’s amazing.” Naruto leans in slightly, “And fucking hot too.”

Smirking, Sasuke’s eyes move from Naruto’s mouth to his incredibly blue eyes. “Hotter than me?”

“Hmm, it’s debatable.” Naruto reaches out his hand and brushes Sasuke’s bangs away from his eyes, “And what about you? Are you with anyone?”

“Yeah, an idiot,” Catching the blond’s hand, Sasuke holds it in his own, “and also the best thing that’s ever happened to me. ”

Naruto’s stares into the other’s dark eyes. “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Sasuke leans closer, “he’s really fucking hot too, and he’s mine.”

“What would he say if he knew you were flirting with some random stranger in some sleazy pub instead of going home?” Their faces are so close that their noses are brushing, feeling the warmth of each other’s breath. 

“What would  _your_  boyfriend do if he found out?”

Tilting his head, Naruto leans in close enough that his lips brush lightly against Sasuke’s as he talks. “He’d probably beat the shit out of you.”

“I’ll take my chances,” Sasuke mutters before pressing his lips to the blond’s, biting gently on his lower lip and licking into his mouth. Naruto’s tongue moves against his own, and Sasuke feels fingers wind into his hair, pulling him closer. 

After a moment, they pull apart, breathing hard, hearts pounding ,cheeks red and lips glistening with saliva. Sasuke leans in for another kiss but almost jumps when he feels the blond’s feet press lightly onto his bulge underneath the table. He looks up to see Naruto grinning. “We should take this somewhere else. 

************************************************************************************

They barely make it into Naruto’s hotel room before Sasuke pins him to the bed, devouring his lips once again. Sasuke moves to suck on the skin at the base of Naruto’s neck, but the blond groans and pull him up by his hair. 

“Don’t leave marks.”

Sasuke glares at him through the thick haze of lust. “What?”

“I wouldn’t want my boyfriend to see.” Naruto smiles and bits his lip, rolling his hips against Sasuke’s. 

“Oh.” Sasuke can feel the sparks of arousal shooting from his groin as Naruto moves beneath him. “Leave that asshole.” He leans down and nibbles at Naruto’s jaw, pushing his shirt up.

The blond arches his back and moans, pulling on Sasuke’s hair as the latter sucks on one of Naruto’s nipples. “I’ve chased him for far too long to ever leave him.”

Pulling back up, Sasuke stares down at the other, suddenly serious. “And he’d never leave you.” Naruto winds his arms around Sasuke’s neck and pulls him down for a kiss.

“I also can’t leave him because the sex with him is unreal,” he murmurs against Sasuke’s lips. 

“Let me give him a run for his money tonight.” He sucks on Naruto’s tongue, pulling down the blond’s sweats and underwear before sitting up and throwing the clothes aside. Sasuke slides Naruto towards him, pulling his lower body up and wrapping an arm around his middle to hold him as he licks Naruto’s entrance.”

“Wait wha—AH!  _Sasuke_!” 

Naruto fists the sheets with his hands, toes curling as Sasuke continues to lick the puckered dark pink flesh, stopping only to bite gently into either cheek. When he starts sucking on the entrance, Naruto cries out in pleasure, voice breaking.

“AH—ah haa Sas—please!  _please.”_

Naruto chokes when Sasuke’s tongue slips into him, body shaking with arousal as he whines and bites into a pillow. 

He’s crying into the pillow in pleasure, clawing at the bed as Sasuke’s tongue thrusts into him over and over again. Suddenly Sasuke moves away, Naruto whimpering at the lose of contact, and bends Naruto’s legs over the blond’s body, spreading his cheeks open with both hands. Leaning down, Sasuke starts eating him again, licking him for a while, nibbling at the cleft of his ass before sucking hard at the entrance as a slew unintelligible words pour out of Naruto’s mouth between gasps and whines. Slipping his tongue inside once again, Sasuke wraps one hand around Naruto’s dick, feeling the pre-cum slick his palm and runs his thumb over the head. 

“Sasuke!  _Sasuke_  yes  _yes_  AH—ahhn.” Naruto bites hard into his own lips in a vain effort to stay quieter. He can feel Sasuke’s palm rubbing his cock, Sasuke’s tongue inside him, Sasuke’s fingers gripping almost painfully on to his ass. All of the sudden it’s too much, and Naruto screams out Sasuke’s name once more as his orgasm crashes through him, body withering in pleasure and release, drenched in a sheen of sweat. He feels Sasuke peppering kisses onto his thighs as he rides out his orgasm, trying to catch his breath. 

“Whoa..”

Smirking down at Naruto’s flushed body as the blond pants for air, Sasuke finally takes off his forehead protector before tugging off his own clothes. “We’re not done yet.” He leans over to the small lamp table to retrieve a bottle of lube. 

“Obviously.” Naruto sits up, taking off his sweat drenched shirt and sliding onto Sasuke’s lap. “I’m the one with more stamina here.” He rolls his hips, slowly grinding down on Sasuke’s length, hearing him moan. Leaning forward, Naruto sucks at the fair skin on Sasuke’s neck. 

“Hey, no leaving marks. Remember?” Sasuke tugs at his hair gently. 

Naruto pulls back, looking conflicted. “But I really want to.”

“You’re the one that wanted to role-play in the first place, dobe.”

“And it was fun! But I want to fuck my boyfriend now.” 

Sasuke rolls his eyes. “What the hell have you been doing this whole time?” He grabs Naruto’s ass, squeezing as the blond kisses him, grinding down on his crotch again. 

**************************************************************************

“Meeting an attractive stranger in a random bar, spending an amazing night together.” Naruto sighs dramatically as he rubs shampoo into Sasuke’s scalp while they both sit in the bath. “Too bad I’m taken.”

“One night stands don’t sound like something you’d be into.”

“Well, they’d fall in love with me of course. They’d realize it the morning after.” 

“Idiot.” 

“Just a hopeless romantic.”

Taking the shower head, Naruto cleans the shampoo off of his boyfriend hair, pushing the wet bangs off of his face afterwards. “But I’ve already found my true love.”

Rubbing the water out his eyes, Sasuke smiles at the blond. He reaches over and helps Naruto move into his lap. “Thanks for coming to meet me here.” It would only take Sasuke two more days to get back to Konaha, but it had been a pleasant surprised when Naruto said he’d meet up with him half way before going back home together. The sooner he got to see the blond, the better. 

“Thanks for role playing with me. You caught me off guard at first.” Naruto brings his hands up to hold Sasuke’s face. “Next time though, you be a super sexy maid, and I’ll be your master.”

Sasuke dunks the future hokage’s head into the bath water. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i cant believe i wrote this
> 
> Comments are very appreciated!


	3. Birthday Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He want that cake cake cake cake~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author: milkshake-fairy.tumblr.com
> 
> *I always find glaring grammatical errors after i post fics so im sorry in advance for them  
> *This one's during the pre engagement/proposal period 
> 
> Happy Birthday Sasuke!

“Instead of just running at the tree over and over again, try to actually clear your minds and focus. Think through what you’re doing and understand where your chakra is.” Sasuke crosses his arms and and observes his three genin students trying to walk all the way up various trees, attempting to focus their chakras at the bottom of their feet. It was a common exercise in chakra control, one that he himself had done so many years ago with team 7 and Kakashi. 

“Sensei! I think I’ve got it! Lo—.” 

Sasuke watches Shin, the only boy in his three member class, lose control of his chakra and start falling down head first from the top of a particularly high branch. Before he can move to catch the young boy, there’s a flash of movement and suddenly his boyfriend is standing at the base of the tree, a startled Shin in his arms. 

“Don’t worry I sucked at this at first too,” Naruto chuckles, setting the boy down before looking over at Sasuke and grinning. “Your sensei sucked as well! Didn’t you, Sasuke?” 

“What are you doing here?” The rest of his students had already stopped training, following behind Sasuke as he walked over to Naruto.

“I’m free the rest of the day so I thought I’d spend it with the birthday boy.” Naruto smiles and steps forward to stand beside him, slinging an arm around his shoulder. 

“Introduce us!” Naruto gestures towards the kids, who are all staring at the blond, eyes wide with wonder. There weren’t many people in Konoha, especially among the younger shinobi, that didn’t admire Naruto Uzumaki, the rising legend and the future Hokage. 

Sasuke sighs. “These are my students, Shin, Momo, and Chiharu.” He brings his hand up to rest it on Naruto’s waist. “And this is Naruto Uzumaki. I’m sure you don’t need me to introduce him.”

“I’m Sasuke sensei’s boyfriend!” Naruto beams and smushes his cheek to Sasuke’s for a moment. All three children’s eyes grow wider, ears red. They all knew the relationship between their sensei and the future Hokage, but actually watching the two together, arguably two of the most powerful ninjas in history being so intimate, was still surprising. Not to mention, Uchiha sensei wasn’t usually a particularly affectionate man. 

“Shut up, usuratonkachi. I have to teach class until the evening so go home and rest.”

“Or I could be your co-sensei today. Is that alright?” He turns to the children, who all nod enthusiastically. 

“Yeah!” Naruto claps his hands together. “Team Uzumaki-Uchiha lets go!” He cheers, shooting out his fist. 

Sasuke sighs as his students excitedly raise their own fists to meet with Naruto’s before raising his hand to join the teams’. It would be lie to say he wasn’t happy to have the blond beside him.

“It’s team Uchiha-Uzumaki, dobe.” 

********************************************************************************************

“Good job, Chiharu-chan!” Naruto ruffles the young girl’s hair after the she jumps down from the tree, having walked up all the way to the top branch without faltering. “You’re definitely the Sakura-chan of this team.” 

Sasuke watches Momo and Shin struggle to keep continuous control of their chakras, only reaching the half way point of their assigned trees before loosing focus and jumping back down. 

“Keep trying. It looks easy, but it takes a lot of practice to gain proper control of your chakra.”

“I’m not giving up, Uchiha sensei! I’ll definitely get it this time.” Shin runs towards the tree again. 

“Idiot,” Momo murmurs, watching the boy reach no higher than he had with his previous attempt before she turns to Sasuke. “Sensei, Chiharu already learned how to control her chakra. I’ve been practicing all day. I don’t understand what I’m doing wrong.”

“There are numerous factors that go into each individual’s personal chakra control which is based on your own unique type of chakra. Thus each person must invest a subjective amount of time and effort to reach a certain level of success. Rather than doing anything wrong, you need to work even harder to reach her level. Like I said before, this is all about practice and patience. Go and try again.”  

A pair of arms wrap around his stomach as Sasuke watches Momo walk toward her tree, and he leans back into the familiar body. 

“You’re harsh, Uchiha sensei.” Naruto sets his chin on Sasuke’s shoulder. Turning his head, Sasuke presses his lips quickly against his boyfriend’s temple before pulling away. 

“That was barely a scolding. Do you remember how hard you and I had to practice to control our own chakras?”

Before Naruto can reply Shin topples down from the tree, barely getting his footing before falling on his back. “Dammit,” Shin mutters, thoroughly exhausted. Naruto walks up beside him.

“Never give up, Shin-kun. Your sensei and I spent hours and hours on end trying to get this down.” He walks easily up the tree and down one of the branches, hanging upside down to face Sasuke. Leaning forward, Naruto pecks Sasuke’s lips and smiles. “Right, Uchiha sensei?”  

Sasuke can hear Chiharu giggling behind him, but the memories of their early days as team 7 are flashing through his mind, a more simple and innocent time. It was the beginning of forever for the two of them. He presses his lips to Naruto’s again. “Yeah.”

“Wow,” Shin mumbles from the ground, “I wish I had a girlfriend.”

**************************************************************************************

The sun is dipping low in the horizon, a gentle breeze flowing through the hilltop where everyone had gathered to have a picnic in celebration of Sasuke’s birthday. A number of chunin and jounin ninjas, as well as some of their genin students were scattered around the grassy field on blankets, eating from bento boxes. 

Sasuke is lying down, his head on Naruto’s lap, eyes closed, shaded under a large cherry blossom tree. Kakashi, Iruka, Sakura, and Gaara sit around them, listening to whatever story Naruto is telling animatedly, arms moving in dramatic gestures.

Team Uchiha-Uzumaki watches from their blanket as Sasuke takes one of Naruto’s hand and places it on his head. Continuing whatever conversation he’s having with the others, Naruto’s fingers start to tread through Sasuke’s hair, his other hand moving to drop fallen cherry blossoms into the dark locks. 

“They’re so lovey-dovey,” Chiharu sighs. “I’ve never seen Uchiha sensei like this before. It’s  _so_  sweet.”

“I just want Naruto onii-san to keep coming to help us train,” Shin replies, stuffing two dumplings into his mouth. “You think they’re gonna get married though?”

“Can you not eat like a pig, Shin?” Momo snaps. “And it’s almost a definite that they’re getting married.”

Chiharu squeals. “Oh that’s so lovely. I hope it happens soon.” She turns toward the cherry blossom tree again. “And sensei just look so  _happy_.” 

“I wonder if sensei even realizes how he acts around onii-san,” Shin muses, looking at the couple. 

Momo looks back at their sensei, who is now sitting up, shaking his head and flicking the cherry blossoms in his hair at his boyfriend before bringing Naruto’s hand up and kissing his knuckles. 

“Maybe he doesn’t, but I personally don’t think he cares.”  She watches as the smile on Uchiha sensei’s face grows wider as Naruto waves his hand around trying to explain something. “Not at all.”  

***************************************************************************************

Sasuke waves goodbye to Kakashi and Iruka before heading toward his apartment, hoping Naruto would be there. The blond had raced off right after the picnic, saying that he had forgotten that he needed to meet with Tsunade today. 

Opening the front door, Sasuke spots Naruto’s shoes in the doorway and walks into the living room.

“Naruto?” 

Suddenly the tune of “Happy Birthday to You” starts playing from his bedroom, startling Sasuke. He hesitates before following the sound and freezes when he reaches the entrance of the room.

The lights are turned off, a few candles dimly illuminating the room. Lounging on the bed, propped against a few pillows is Naruto, almost completely naked. Swirls of whipped cream are covering both his nipples and his crotch, a strawberry and flakes of dark chocolate decorate each swirl. Tied around his neck is a bright red lace bow. Across his stomach, written in caramel, are the words “Happy Birthday, Sasuke”, and on top of that, in the middle of his chest, drawn in chocolate syrup, cream, and red icing is the Uchiha fan. 

Sasuke wills himself to breath properly, heat crawling across his skin, throat dry, heart quickly picking up its pace.

“Holy shit, Naruto…”

“Uh, I know you don’t really like sweets but—well—you can’t not eat at least a little bit of cake on your birthday.” He’s giving Sasuke a hooded look, trying to be as sensual as possible, but his ear are red, cheeks dusted a deep pink. 

Sasuke takes a few seconds to reign in the carnal instinct to pounce and devour his “birthday cake”. Naruto had obviously invested time and effort in creating it so Sasuke should be courteous and relish it. He tugs off his Jounin vest and shirt black shirt before climbing onto the bed. 

Leaning down, he kisses the inside of Naruto’s thigh before biting into the top of the ripe strawberry set into the whipped cream at Naruto’s crotch, holding it with his teeth before moving up. He runs the tip of the berry lightly along Naruto’s jaw before pushing it against the blond’s lips, slipping it in when his lips part. Running his tongue across he strawberry, Naruto bites off half of the fruit, lips brushing against Sasuke’s. He sucks on the piece, drinking the juice as he gazes at Sasuke, who’s eating the other half of the strawberry. Leaning in, Sasuke licks at Naruto’s lips and into his mouth, sucking on Naruto’s tongue, taking and swallowing the piece of strawberry from his mouth, the taste of the sweet red fruit and even sweeter Naruto filling his senses. 

He pulls away and kisses Naruto’s red lips. “ _You_  are a fucking tease.”

Naruto smiles against his lips. “I think I’m getting better and better each year. Just think about how sexy your 50th birthday’s gonna be.”

“You plan on keeping me around that long?”

“Hmm yeah. I guess I’ll have to officially tie you down at some point though.” Slipping his arms around Sasuke’s neck, Naruto peppers kisses up his jawline. “Make an honest man out of you,” he whispers into Sasuke’s ear. 

Realizing the meaning behind his boyfriend’s words, Sasuke’s heart thunders, goosebumps blooming across his skin, but Naruto pulls him into another deep kiss before he can think further. “Aren’t you gonna eat the rest?” Naruto moans into his mouth. 

Breaking the kiss, Sasuke runs the tip of his nose down the blond’s neck, nuzzling the red bow, pressing his lips to Naruto’s collar bone before pulling up to admire the Uchiha fan on his chest. 

“I like this,” he mumbles, licking at the cream and chocolate, sucking at the skin. “It’s like you’re mine.”

“Aren’t I always yours?” 

Sasuke moves to one of Naruto’s nipples, taking the large berry there fully into his mouth, lines of red juice dripping down the fair skin on his chin, as he eats the strawberry. Pulling Sasuke down by his hair, Naruto licks the juice from Sasuke’s chin, running his tongue up to the other’s mouth, licking at his lips. Sasuke denies him a deeper kiss, pulling away and going back to Naruto’s chest, lapping up the whipped cream until he exposes the dark pink nipple, which he sucks on until Naruto is whimpering, fisting Sasuke’s hair. 

Taking the strawberry from the other side of Naruto’s chest, Sasuke bites into it while he uses two fingers to scoop up whipped cream from the nipple and slides the digits into the blond’s mouth. Sasuke watches his boyfriend suck on his fingers, humming as he licks away the cream, half-lidded gaze locked with Sasuke’s. He swirls his tongue all around and in between the digits, moaning, taking them deeper into his mouth, almost to the knuckles, and Sasuke can feel the heat rushing to his groin. He takes out his fingers and pushes the remaining half of the strawberry in his other hand into Naruto’s mouth before running his palm from Naruto’s nipple down the side of his abdomen, smearing the cream across his skin.  

Leaning down, Sasuke runs the flat of his tongue from Naruto’s hip all the way up to his nipple, savoring the sweet taste of whipped cream, mixed with the slight saltiness of Naruto’s sweat. He laps at the nipple before nibbling around it, making the other squirm below him. Trailing kisses down to the center of Naruto’s chest, Sasuke bites where the Uchiha fan had been drawn before continuing down to his stomach. He sucks the sticky caramel off Naruto’s skin, biting softly at the flesh, leaving a few hickeys on his way down. 

As he reaches Naruto’s crotch, Sasuke sticks out his tongue to lick at the cream covering the area. He eats away the confectionary, leaning in further to take the cream into his mouth, smearing it all over his lips and around his mouth. When he sees his boyfriend’s cock, hard and thick with arousal, he runs his tongue over it, hearing Naruto’s breath catch, before pulling up and locking his eyes with the blond’s. He runs his tongue over his own lips as lewdly as he can, cleaning away the whipped cream as Naruto watches, eyes dark with desire. 

“So sweet.” Sasuke smirks down at his boyfriends, who is now gently bucking his hips in need. “Oh? Do you have something sweeter to offer?” 

“Sasuke…” 

Sasuke brings up Naruto’s knee and kisses it. “Hmm?” 

“I—I do.”

Kissing down his thighs, Sasuke takes Naruto’s length into his mouth, licking at the tip, tasting the pre-cum. He sucks on it for a while before taking it all the way into his mouth, down to the base of the shaft, holding open Naruto’s thighs, hearing the blond gasping out his name as he bucks into Sasuke’s mouth. As his boyfriend’s hips start moving faster, Sasuke moves away, smirking as Naruto whines. 

Pulling off his pants and underwear, Sasuke slides Naruto closer, leaning over him. He holds their cocks together, rolling his hips as he rubs both their members against each other, pre-cum slicking his hand. He can hear his own moans mix with Naruto’s as his hand picks up its pace. Bracing his elbow by Naruto’s head, Sasuke sucks on his boyfriend’s lower lip before sliding his tongue into his mouth for a kiss, grinding down on Naruto as the blond bucks up into him. Naruto’s fingers grip tightly onto his shoulder, sucking hard on Sasuke’s tongue as the blond reaches his climax. Sasuke follows, moaning into Naruto’s mouth before pulling away and biting down on his shoulder as he rides out his orgasm.

After a while, Sasuke kisses Naruto’s chest and sits back up, trying to catch his breath. His boyfriend looks debauched, body covered in cream, chocolate, caramel, sweat, and semen, hair damp and messy, lips wet and swollen, pupils dilated, and cheeks flushed. Sasuke takes in the image, catalogues it in his mind for the nights he has to spend without Naruto, when either of them are off on a mission. 

Reaching out, he touches the red bow on Naruto’s neck. “Does this mean you’re my present?”

Naruto smiles sheepishly. “Yeah. I know it’s really lame bu—”

“It’s not,” Sasuke cuts him off and pulls the bow off carefully from Naruto's neck before lifting his boyfriend’s left hand. He takes the lace and ties it into a bow again round Naruto’s ring finger.

“I'll keep it forever.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write something sweet but this unholy mess happened

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are much appreciated! :D


End file.
